Crush
by Orpah
Summary: A young Macau admires Japan a lot. But how does Japan feel about him?


I don't own Hetalia! end/AN/

Macau peered at Japan, his elder brother. The boy (though he was so near being a man) stood a head or two taller than him, and he observed all around with a quiet air. Macau hadn't seen a more put-together, smooth and calm nation in his short nation life. Japan was the epitome of everything that Macau wanted to be. Not China, loud and excited, but Japan, cool and collected.

Macau couldn't describe himself as a cuddly child, and he could do so even less with Japan, but, just now, something about that straight-line mouth and the way those brown eyes had hardened when Korea had practically dragged China away from Japan mid-conversation told him that Japan needed a hug right now.

So he edged over towards Japan, and got within arm's reach. "Hello, Japan, big brother."

Japan gave a nod, murmuring back, "Greetings, Macau." His eyes only glanced over Macau's face, before turning back to watch Korea shower China with attention.

Macau edged closer. "I bet China will be done with Korea soon."

A raised eyebrow, as Japan looked back at Macau. "I am not bothered by who he chooses to spend his time with. It's his decision, not mine." But if you had learned to read Japan's face, as Macau had, a little bit, you'd know he still had a Japan-frown on his face.

As Japan's attention turned back towards China, Macau carefully reached out his hand, intending to capture Japan's with it. "I know. But I like it when he pays attention to me."

Japan didn't look at him. "I would expect that."

Closer, closer… Macau almost had his hand in his. "I know. I… I like it when you pay attention to me too…"

At Macau's touch, Japan jerked away. He looked down sharply at Macau, asking, "What are you doing?"

Macau faltered. He and Japan were so much more similar than China and him. Shouldn't he understand? "I… I just wanted to hold your hand."

Japan started to turn away, murmuring, "It isn't your place."

He was losing him! Macau had to put it all on the line, and he risked everything in the next moment: launching himself at Japan, his arms clenched around his torso, cheek pressing against the soft garments that Japan wore.

It was the first time he had seen Japan get angry. He wasn't rough, but he was firm, clinically detaching Macau. "It is inappropriate to touch another without permission, Macau."

Macau's heart hit the bottom of his gut, and his lip trembled violently. Wait… maybe all he had to do was ask. Maybe that was what Japan meant. "May I hug you? Please?"

"I would prefer you did not." Japan's mouth was pressed into a frown now. He was giving Macau a reproachful look, as in, Look, you are a bad child and you must leave me alone.

Macau felt his skin go tingly and cold, and he tucked his hands under his arms. His eyes were stinging; he had been rebuked, by someone he so admired. He turned, and ran away…

…right into Korea.

Korea let out an 'oof' and caught Macau before he could escape. "You have to watch where you're going, little guy! Hey, wait a minute… Macau? Are you crying?"

At first, Macau tried to twist free; he quickly discovered that Korea was able to drag China around for a reason, and instead buried his face into Korea's chest. "Why do people not always like you back?"

Korea seemed pensive for a moment, and his gaze drifted over towards China. "They do. They just don't know how to show it, always."

"But Japan-"

"Oh, who needs him?" Korea broke off the subject abruptly. "How about, I give you a ride and we go find Hong Kong and Taiwan? How about that, hm?"

Macau was going to fight it, but he thought about it. Maybe Korea was right, and Japan just didn't know how to love properly. He was still hesitant. "But what do you do to get them to love you?"

Korea grinned, stating, "That's easy. You just keep coming back, again and again and again. Now, are we going to find the others, or are you just going to stand there crying like a baby?"

Macau smiled. He knew the answer now. He let Korea hoist him onto his back, and they took off.

He would be subtle, but Macau would get Japan to like him back.

/AN/ Well, for those of you who follow me… I've lost all my stories. My computer may be permanently out of commission. So, I hope you enjoy what tidbits I put up while I try to remember them and remake them. Rest assured, I will be writing as much as I can!


End file.
